Roses are red, Violets are blue
by Blanc Space
Summary: Tsuna was five when the seal was placed on him. He was six when it was taken off. When Reborn comes to Namimori, he just knows this isn't going to be like Dino. He could tell when he first smelt the weird.


**So, this is the first chapter of something rather experimental. This idea came from a number of fix-it up fanfics and is a little random but I had a lot of fun writingg this.  
**

 **KHR does not belong to me but to Akira Amano. (The disclaimer has been shortened down. Blanc is getting lazier every day -o-)**

A six year old Tsuna ran around around the corner, only just managing not to trip as his little legs pounded the earth desperately. It had only been a few minutes and already he was panting and his bullies were gaining on him quick. Knowing it was futile to keep running from them like this, Tsuna tried to find a place to hide. Finding some boxes, all stacked up down an alleyway, Tsuna quickly ducked behind them.

His little fluffy head peaked over the boxes hesitantly, listening for the sounds of his bullies yelling. All of a sudden though, he felt a presence next to him. He only just managed to stop himself from shrieking at the sight of another person there. It was a little girl with long blonde hair, tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon that was ridiculously long, a pale blue sundress and no shoes. Her orange eyes were half-lidded and a dreamy sort of smile was on her face as she stared at Tsuna.

He was about to start freaking out about it but before he could, the little girl pointed her finger at his forehead, and everything went dark.

* * *

When Tsuna next woke up, he felt as though something inside of him had been released, as if it were trapped under there for a long time. Everything was clear now. It hadn't always been like this, they did something to him. His father and the old man he brought with him. They came in one day, took something away from him, something precious, something that belonged to _him_ and then left just like that. They acted like nothing was wrong, that they did nothing wrong.

It was wrong though. They had made him feel cold, clumsy, wimpy, dumb and so _so_ cold. They had taken away the most important part of him. But he had it back now, it was his, he could be normal again!

After this brief realisation, Tsuna looked next to him, suddenly remembering the girl who pointed a finger at him. She was sat next him, staring at him with a mixture of wonder, amusement and content. He had only just noticed right now, but she looked rather European, her skin even paler than Hibari's and her lips looking slightly chapped with cold. He had also just noticed he was in his room. How on earth had he just gotten from the alleyway near the sweetshop to his bedroom several streets away without the bullies noticing?

Something told him it was pointless to ask. The girls eyes lit up with excitement, making them look less dead than they did before. "Your awake!~" she says in a high-pitched voice that has no defining accent and so cheerful one could feel the squiggle at the end of her sentence. "Huh?" he said, unintelligently to the girl who just giggled in response. There was a very odd air about her. Once one got passed the odd appearance.

"Who are you?" he asked, a little surprised at the lack of stuttering and the confidence he suddenly felt. The girl smiled even more, if that was even possible and shifted around in her spot a little before giving him a considering look. "Well..." she lifts her arms up slightly, gesturing to herself vaguely "You can call me Marigold~" she nearly sings, squiggles and everything.

Her dress, which was spread out on her legs and on the carpet which was a shade darker ,seemed to have a life of it's own, and he could have sworn her ribbon was moving on it's own accord. And yet, Tsuna felt oddly calm about it. Something in his head told him that she meant no harm. This did not stop him from feeling weirded out however. "Why are you here?" he asks, he wants to ask what she did to him, that would be the logical choice, but something tells him that it is not as important as what he just asked.

Marigold gives another thoughtful look, her cloudy, dead looking orange eyes, gazing at him from the side as she leans back on her hands. "I suppose you could say I am your guardian angel" her voice becoming more mature all of a sudden. Tsuna raises an eyebrow in confusion and Marigold turns to fully look at him, making him notice how block orange her eyes are. "Or you could call me your fairy-godmother~, y'know like in Cinderella, only, I don't grant wishes" she confirms, and Tsuna is still wondering about those damn squiggles. His head tells him it's less painful to just ignore them.

"Erm..." he isn't really sure what to ask next. There is a lot he wants to know but he isn't quite sure how to ask them. Marigold giggles at his confusion and puts one of her pale fingers up. "It seems your intuition is already acting up~" she says, which only confuses him further but she cuts him off before he can even ask "Your intuition is the little voice in your head that tells you when something is wrong, it's a power given to certain people with certain abilities. Your biological father, is the one who passed this onto you~" Marigold shifts to face him, drawing up her knees, exposing her rather old fashioned bloomers to him. She folds her arms on top of her knees and lays her head on them, tilting it slightly as her blonde locks of hair tumble down her side.

She smiles mysteriously and carries on talking "You wanna know why the old man took that which was not meant to be taken~" she says in a whisper, as if revealing one of the most darkest of secrets and he is reminded of those Shakespearean plays that he once went to see with his mother. Tsuna nods, feeling sweat building up and gulping nervously. Marigolds eyes go oddly sharp as she whispers "He is a foolish, reckless old man whose good intentions paved the path for the worst outcomes" the words pierce the room like an arrow shot through an apple.

It doesn't stop there though as she is suddenly on her knees and crawls up to him, her lips pulled down in a frown, her brow furrowed and her hair dangling in front of her face. "Orange flames are rare you see, rare like unicorns. People want those flames, dangerous people, but you were fine, the bad people don't go to Japan" her voice goes back to being childish and her eyes are now wide open as her lips are pressed into a straight line. "He wanted to protect you, he wanted to keep you hidden, daddy asked for them to be hidden away so the old man did it. He didn't know how much damage he would do" her brows furrow again and the frown seems even more pronounced than before as more wild curls of blonde hair hang in front of her, tickling his cheeks. Her orange eyes stare into Tsuna's wide brown ones intensely.

"Sealing Sky flames are dangerous. Sealing children's flames are dangerous too. It would have been better if he left them alone!" she sits back now, her face going neutral and Tsuna lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Big things are happening Tsuna" she finally says his name and turns to him, with an almost tired face, her eyes trying to convey her sympathy. "Things you wouldn't be prepared for had this continued" and this seems to be the end of her outburst as her lax smiles appears once again.

"So~ anymore questions?~" she asks, looking amused by Tsuna's expression.

 **This was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed this, criticism is welcome.**

 **I am wondering if I should give Tsuna different guardians this time round, just to make things more interesting. What do you guys think?**


End file.
